The Seeker's Song
by Katharine Faith
Summary: An Elven song of peace, loneliness, and love. Written in linguistically shaky but gramatically correct Elvish, and translated into English. Worth a look!


**The Seeker's Song**

_By Katharine_

_Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ and all related properties are copyrights of J.R.R. Tolkien, et al. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended._

**Warnings: Rated G. Language purists beware! (Read notes at the end)**

**This is an Elven song that I wrote and translated at the age of fifteen. I originally composed it for a fic, but I've since modified it slightly so that it can stand on its own.**

**Try reading this out loud, if you're adept with Elvish pronunciation. It sounds really cool!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Im ráninand arda a _

_nin__ orerín na palanéllo._

_Aiyin amanë tehtaín thar yenilyë:_

_Lorgaladh bril miarë,_

_velya a norë armet, _

_vanalóthë__ ethuilessë a _

_himithë__ hriwesse. _

_Aewë linlissénda_

_brethilesse__, an ceyath_

_quanta lalaith a meréthiel._

_Im mara nanesse Imladris;_

_nuin galadh a arhirë sirith,_

_last anolë a linnë iauro. _

_Nin henë ugwatha;_

_nin__ megil na nilárth hiro nin. _

_Nin coi na uiquanta_

_gloscal__ ned Varda Elentári _

_a__ lhachanor sinome,_

_si__ mílonde imnur._

_"A! Erédur tulant a cela _

_nin__ mar vanadunésseo Elrond._

_Noranton __tenn__'galendorë__ yássen_

_mara Edain thálo a astal,_

_finlaurië Rohirrim talathannún._

_"Ve raniëlon thar_

_hin galenóren Edain, _

_nin__ orë nantechuir,_

_a__ tiranton __tenn__'hineldë an gelydh: _

_Thíliel elenath mivilya, _

_bálenchoiren__ neno,_

_a lalaith ohwesta. _

_Quenenón tenn'hain:_

_'Aníron hir mel an ninorë, _

_er__ tenn'cheb ardameto. _

_Sí man ontúva gelydh nin?' _

_A thíliel elenath hi quenen: _

_'Rildë a galadë a ninquë nalmet—_

_collo__ ohirilninë; ai! _

_giliath__ onú gelydh melesse, _

_an__ nayes fáno tenn'ath.'_

_A mornen hi quénen:_

_'Minya'echion, im uchébgolodh meléva,_

_a im ugólo man ontúva le gelydh.'_

_A laliel ohwesta hi quénen:_

_'A, nin mellon iauro,_

_mel vánawen na vaniel; _

_nayes__ ve lissígwäelin. _

_Daro hi faroth oyes,_

_an__ nayes __gaya__ morgul dirle!'_

_"Dolen nant nin dénië, _

_a__ dinui nin orë nallant;_

_an yeni úrimbë raenín er,_

_ar vánawen arim. _

_Nan__ engwa a ereb si sinome. _

_Tinuviel ilye nar er a er,_

_a wilwarinen nar er a er,_

_a__ eleni nar sangarim ilye;_

_ernan ereb nuin hain._

_"Tiro!__ Si na arahíril,_

_eräiniel nuin vilya! _

_Ielna vana a neth,_

_a__ golodh ve __pella__ yeni. _

_Fino na mánglar;_

_ielna romen-a-ninniachriel,_

_a eleni rigar ieldhol._

_Galadithil tina ielhénesse—_

_míriel__ nar! Ieltälen nar linte,_

_macil astaldo, a lalaith na_

_ve linnë lissivilyésse. _

_Arda a vilya láitale eringáliel; _

_amain__ maratar, vanahíriel!_

_"Si onai ielorë tenn'im, _

_an__ híer aníron; mel ned_

_ielorë quantair ninorë. _

_Lasto tenn'im, vanahíriel, _

_a__ úavo nin bethë! _

_Ai, vanimélye luitha __pella__ quettar;_

_linairón__ tenn'le? _

_Linairónye tenn'le?"_

**Translation:**

"I have long wandered the earth,

and my memory is from afar.

I have beheld blessed signs across all the years:

Golden trees glittering in the sunlight,

skies and lands without end,

fair blooms in springtime and

cool mists in winter.

Little birds sweetly sing in the birches,

for their lives are filled

with laughter and feasting.

I dwell in the valley of Imladris;

under the trees and beside flowing streams,

I hearken to the lore and songs of old.

My eyes are undimmed;

my sword is devoted to the realm of my lord.

My life is ever filled

with the dazzling light of Varda Star-queen

and the Sun's leaping flame in this place,

here in the haven I love.

"Lo! A dark day came, and I departed

from my home in the fair valley of Elrond.

I rode unto green lands wherein

dwell Men of strength and valor,

the golden-haired Rohirrim of the western plains.

"As I was wandering across these

green lands of Men,

my heart was stirred,

and I looked unto these three for counsel:

the shining stars in the sky,

the stirring depths of the sea,

and the laughter of the breeze.

I spoke unto them:

'I desire to find a love for my heart,

one to keep unto the end of the world.

Now who shall give wisdom unto me?'

And the shining stars spoke thus:

'Bright and radiant and white we are—

the cloak of our Lady; alas!

the star-host gives not wisdom in love,

for it is veiled to us.'

And the dark water spoke thus:

'Son of the Firstborn,

I keep no knowledge of love,

and I do not know who will give wisdom to thee.'

And the laughing breeze spoke thus:

'O, my friend of old,

the love of a fair maiden is passing;

it is like the sweet wind-song.

Halt this pursuit of it,

for 'tis a dreadful sorcery thou seekest!'

"Hidden was my lament,

and silently my heart wept;

for years unnumbered I have wandered alone,

without a fair maiden by my side.

I am weary and lonely here in this place.

All the nightingales are one and one,

and the butterflies are one and one,

and the stars are a great throng together;

I alone am but one beneath them.

"Look! Here is a noble lady,

the daughter of kings under the sky!

She is fair and young,

and wise beyond her years.

Her hair is of fine gold;

she is a maiden garlanded with sunrise and rainbow,

and stars wreathe her head.

The light of the Moon sparkles in her eyes—

like jewels they sparkle! Her feet are swift,

her blade valiant, and her laughter is

as a song in the sweet air.

The earth and sky praise thee, O daughter of the green forest;

blessed be the house of thy father, fair lady!

"Now may she give her heart to me,

for this alone I desire; the love of

her heart would fill my own.

Hearken to me, fair lady,

and despise not my words!

Alas, thy beauty enchants me beyond speech;

may I sing to thee?

May even I sing to thee?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Um…yes, before anyone points it out, this song is written in a strange blend of Quenyan and Sindarin Elvish, and would probably get laughed out of the Last Homely House within the first two lines. As far as I know, though, the grammar and syntax are pretty darned good. **

**I was fifteen, okay? At that age, I just wanted to see if I _could_. **

**Finally, I don't know why anyone would bother to steal something as linguistically haphazard as this is, but I must put forth the following appeal: please, PLEASE don't use any part of this song without asking me. It took a lot of time and effort, and I'd hate to see my hard work stolen by lazy plagiarists!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**(Oh, and my primary resource for translating the song was the book The Languages of Middle-earth, written by Ruth S. Noel. I've since been informed that that book isn't very reliable, but them's the breaks.)**


End file.
